1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an ultrasound probe for generating an ultrasound image of a target object having the ultrasound probe inserted thereinto, by use of an ultrasound wave.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus irradiates ultrasound waves toward a target region of the interior of a body of a target object from the surface of the target object to acquire an image regarding soft tissue tomograms or a blood stream based on information of a reflected ultrasound signal (an ultrasound echo signal) using a non-invasive method. The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is small and inexpensive when compared to other image diagnosis apparatuses, such as an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imager (MRI), and a nuclear medicine diagnosis apparatus, and is capable of displaying a diagnosis image in real time. In addition, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus has a high security against radiation exposure, and is thus widely used for heart, abdomen, and urinary system and in obstetrics and gynecology.
The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus includes an ultrasound probe transmitting ultrasound signals to a target object and receiving an ultrasound echo signal reflected by the target object to acquire an image of the interior of the target object.
Meanwhile, the ultrasound probe includes a transducer. The transducer includes a piezoelectric layer in which a piezoelectric material vibrates to execute conversion between an electrical signal and an acoustic signal, a matching layer reducing an acoustic impedance difference between the piezoelectric layer and the target object so as to maximally transmit ultrasound waves generated from the piezoelectric layer to the object, a lens layer concentrating ultrasound waves proceeding in the forward direction of the piezoelectric layer on a predetermined point, and a backing layer preventing ultrasound waves from proceeding in the backward direction of the piezoelectric layer to prevent image distortion.